Assessments of muscle strength, mobility, and frailty are utilized in the medical field for diagnostic and prognostic purposes. These assessments can be utilized in a variety of medical disciplines including geriatric medicine, oncologic medicine, sports medicine, physical and rehabilitative therapy, and diagnostic medicine. These assessments can be used to predict future events such as mortality, morbidity, or functional decline.